Examples of imaging optical systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,948 B2, US 2006/0232867 A1, EP 0 267 766 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,286 B2 and WO 2006/069 725 A1.
In particular for use within a projection exposure system for microlithography, in particular for the production of microstructured or nano-structured semiconductor components, there is a need for improved imaging properties of imaging optical systems. For example, in imaging optical systems composed of mirrors, it can be desirable to provide a greater numerical aperture or a better correction of imaging errors. Alternatively or additionally, there is a need for simpler manufacture of mirrors at pre-specified dimensions, or for a mirror arrangement that relaxes the requirements on the production of the mirror support in particular, at least for individual mirrors. For example, the number of optical elements required for the imaging and for the correction of imaging errors should be kept as low as possible.